


Senseless in Time

by unrequittedd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Potions as Drugs, Sexual Content, alley seggs, bit of ice play, cigerattes, james is obsessed with lily, remus being a softie but a prepped possessive lad, remus’s wolf is really horny, sirius being a womaniser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequittedd/pseuds/unrequittedd
Summary: Time is a fickle thing. Hermione’s distaste for brooms cost her much more than anyone could bargain. Falling through time is one thing but meeting your best friends godfather and dead father? That's impressive.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Remus Lupin, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Senseless in Time

Senseless in Time

_ “All we have to decide is what _

_ to do with the time that _

_ is given to us.” _

_ J.R.R Tolkien _

Time is a fickle thing. Hermione’s distaste for brooms cost her much more than anyone could bargain. Falling through time is one thing but meeting your best friends godfather and dead father? That's impressive. 

**2nd May 1998**

Mutating serpents slithered upwards. Their skin moving and illuminating. Flames licked the trinkets piled upon each other, burning them to a crisp. The silver metal deliquesced when it came in close proximity to the still growing fire. 

Flames split off from the preside serpents. Their shape however was not affected by the split; it seemed that no matter how many times fire split from them, they’d stay the same. 

Whenever a piece of dusted silver came into contact, the rattlesnakes ascended. The heat burned Hermione’s skin as she wrapped her fingers painfully around her thumbs.

The piles of beaten down furniture and small ornaments rushed past her vision- tinted with orange-.Flames swarmed around them. Giant dragons with flaming breath that burned its mythical insides. 

Each beast either stared at Harry or Hermione with their flaming orbs of fire. You couldn't even tell they didn't have pupils, however Hermione could feel them sinking deep inside her, blocking off her airwaves, tearing through the skin of her stomach. She still kept her eyes on the beasts in front of her.

Its flaming skin framing its body shape, the slow heedful movements of its feet, the constant breathy flames licking up her ankles. 

Her heart thumping beneath her ribcage. The scratching of the bones rubbing against the frail skin of her heart. Veins pulsating blood viciously around her body yet it didn't reach her numb fingers. Her fists clasped tightly together due to nerves.

The swarming creatures loomed over her, exceeding the height of the many piles of dusted objects undoubtedly over hundreds of years old. History was going to burn. That bloody diadem needs to. 

“What should we do Harry?” Hermione asked in a raspy tone. Her throat burned as she screamed the words out, trying to speak over the hissing fire. It burned out any sign of moisture.

“Quick, here!” Harry grabbed three basic brooms resting against a beautifully polished cherrywood table no doubt belonging to a previous professor. He quickly threw one at Hermione and Ron beside her. 

Hermione had never properly ridden a broomstick like Harry and Ron. The sport never did warm-up to her through the years no matter how much the boys pestered her about her disliking. 

They did all sorts to try and persuade her. Once Ron tried to trick her onto a broomstick because ‘Harry’ was flying manically around the pitch and it was too dangerous to try and immobilise him up in the air. 

Hermione was already mounting onto it before she even thought why any of the quidditch players didn't try and fly up to save him. Luckily she came to her senses when she couldn't see a crowd of Gryffindors nearly shitting their pants looking up in the sky or a group of Slytherins sitting on the stands laughing and jeering the sky.

Hermione instantly started batting Ron with her books when she found out he tried to trick her and terribly failed to. However, Ron stuck to the fact that she got on one even though she didn't even get an inch up off the ground.

Thinking about the memory, Hermione wished that she pushed her feet off the ground and got at least a minute's practise in. Flying 90ft in the air was one thing but flying over fiendfyre 40ft in the air scared Hermione shitless. 

“Quick Hermione!” No matter how much Hermione feared the fact she wouldn't be able to touch the floor without falling into the literal pit of death, she would do anything for Harry and Ron. Even die.

She quickly mounted the broom beside Ron as he soared into the air. The broom was slippery against her sweating fingers, which gripped the handle like a vice, in fear of immediately falling off. 

She’d seen Harry and Ron fly-off so simply and she did just that, (just not as gracefully), her body swung slightly left to right on the broom as she angled it precisely upwards. 

“Quick! Come on, let's get out of here now!” Ron screamed, gesturing to the Room of Requirement wide doors. The fiendfyre dragons twisting their necks to spot them before unleashing a blast of fire that drawed out from their throats.

Hermione looked around and could not spot Malfoy or Goyle running around smashing everything in their path. 

Then a sharp scream muffled by the blazing fire beneath their feet. “It's-too-dangerous!” Ron yelled. Still Harry paid no attention to Ron's persistent begging and continued to turn around swiftly and begin to look through each small space between the tall piles of furniture with a thin tooth comb. 

“HARRY!” Ron yelled in annoyance. “IF WE DIE I WILL KILL YOU!” 

Completely oblivious to Ron's threat, Harry continued to search for a patch of platinum hair below. 

“There!” Hermione saw two figures on an unstable pile, one clutching the other. Goyle. 

Draco was holding Goyle tightly against him. She guessed he was trying to keep him close so he wouldn't cause the pile to topple over because of his weight. 

“Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this for these ugly buggers.” Ron muttered behind her before he quickly sped up to assist Harry in getting Malfoy. 

Harry turned his broom to pull an arm out for Malfoy to reach. However, Ron did it a bit more distastefully. He brushed his hand down slightly before coming up to Goyle and slightly bringing his hand up (probably in hope Goyle’s hand wouldn't be able to reach up and instead slip back down and fall into the fiery pit.) However, Goyle still managed to clutch onto Ron’s hand and bring himself up, turning his leg to slide onto the back of his broom.

To say Ron was furious that the fat git had managed to get his large body onto the broom was an understatement, his face showed it. His features were all twisted and his lips were pursed as he felt Goyles arms on his shoulders gripping him. 

Harry seemed to be in a bit of discomfort as Malfoys sweaty hand clutched his and briefly slipped a bit until Malfoy mustered up the energy to clamber up on the broom behind Harry. 

The furious large dragons moved rapidly towards them- “THE DOOR, GET TO THE DOOR, THE DOOR,” Malfoy shouted into Harry’s ear much to his displeasure. 

“WE KNOW MALFOY! WE WEREN'T GOING TO FLY INTO THE WALL!” Hermione shouted at his dim-witted comment. She quickly sped up ahead of Harry and Ron. Her broom was shaking and her body was tilting subconsciously through the big cloud of blake smoke. Her lungs were clogging up from the polluted from the flame residue. As the mutated cursed fire rang it out of their lungs.

The unburned objects surrounding them were flung into the air by the cast fire in celebration. Goblets and silver pieces of cutlery were thrown up just beside Hermione and as she looked briefly behind her, Harry.

Harry was diving down near the fire in pursuit of something. Hermione looked around, squinting her eyes to see a flicker of light reflecting onto - a burned tiara…

Hermione’s eyes were blast wide open at the sight of the horcrux. The silver was burned and charred but the gem was as glistening as ever. It seemed to be the only unharmed bit of the tiara except some thick black tar engulfing the silver bird shape. 

The bird's head was unrecognisable.

Hermione felt like she was in a trance as she stared at the three blue gems being slowly covered by black tar. 

Her fingers were slowly slipping from her broom as she turned her head further to see Harry reaching his arm out painfully to reach the diadem. His arms were stretched out and his clothes were one second away from ripping before he latched onto the tiara, rubbing off a thick layer of tar with his thumb. 

It was too late.

Hermione was too far gone after she peeled her eyes away from the scene to turn back around. 

Her body was tilting towards the floor and her leg slipped. The broom slipped from her reach when she realised that she was falling. 

Hermione's stomach wretched as she felt gravity pulling her strongly towards the unruly flames. “HERMIONE” Someone screamed.

She couldn't tell whose voice it was before the burning sensation engulfed her. 

Fiendfyre was tearing the flesh on her body and all Hermione could hear was a high-pitched seering noise. No matter how hard she stressed her vocal cords she could not hear her own scream. 

Hermione could feel her skin charring and blood vessels exploding inside her.

She could remember Bellatrixs torture vividly and having fiendfyre blazing the flesh off you bones was a real contender. 

The flames were hot on her back and she screamed in agony. No matter how hard she tried Hermione could not see right in front of her except fogged up shades of orange.

The darkness lured her in and she cowered without a fight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
